<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winning Forever at the County Fair by DjDangerLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094375">Winning Forever at the County Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/pseuds/DjDangerLove'>DjDangerLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Fluff, Judd and Carlos friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous TK Strand, Team as Family, but for different reasons, nervous carlos reyes, the 126 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/pseuds/DjDangerLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wasn't sure how he was going to ask TK the most important question of his life, but he never would have guessed it would be at a county fair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winning Forever at the County Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know where this came from, but here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The August heat has Carlos wiping at the sweat beading on the back of his neck before it rolls into the neckline of his t-shirt, the night breeze doing little to lessen the humidity clinging to the air. He takes a drawn out swig from the blissfully cool beer bottle in his hand while watching from the sidelines as TK and Marjan try to even the cornhole score against Paul and Mateo. He’s overcome by a different kind of heat as TK pokes his tongue out the side of his mouth in serious concentration and launches a bean bag through the air. </p><p>The bag smacks the board with a loud thud and smooth swoosh before disappearing into the hole and Carlos finds himself laughing softly from across the yard as Marjan nearly tackles TK to the ground in celebration for tying the game. </p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned!” </p><p>Carlos turns in his deck chair to find Judd plopping down in the one next to him. “Yeah, I’m as shocked as you. Cornhole is not TK’s strong suit.”</p><p>“True, but I wasn’t referring to Pretty Boy over there,” Judd chuckles while motioning with his own drink towards the cornhole tournament happening in his backyard. </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Carlos tilts his head waiting for Judd to elaborate. </p><p>“I was talking about you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Uh huh!” Judd’s grin takes up his entire face, so much so that he can’t even quit smiling when he takes a sip of his beer. He wipes the dribble with the back of his hand and levels Carlos with a stare.</p><p>The off-duty cop rolls his eyes, used to the way the older man has grown accustom to teasing both TK and now him with brotherly affection. “What are you on about, Ryder?” </p><p>“The look.”</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>A bean bag slapping against wood draws both their gazes towards the game as Mateo misses the hole by inches. The four players groan for different reasons but no less dramatic, least of all TK who plops down in the grass with relief. “Yeah, you better be glad Mateo is just as bad as you are at this, “ Marjan says before setting her stance for her turn. </p><p>Carlos feels Judd watching him and asks again, “What look, Judd?”</p><p>“That one.”</p><p>“How many beers have you had tonight?” Carlos scoffs. “You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>“I’m only on my second, not that it matters though. I’d recognize what’s got your face all screwed up like that even if I was hammered.”</p><p>“Geez, I’m…charmed?” </p><p>Judd leans over the armrest of his chair, eyes wide and brows raised with excitement. “You got the same look on your face that I did the night I realized I loved Grace.”<br/>
Mirroring Judd by leaning over his own deck chair, Carlos counters, “Well…Judd, I would hope so. We’ve been together almost two years. I’m sorry, I guess I just thought you would all know by now that I love him.” </p><p>“Aw, nah,” Judd shakes his head, this time shifting so he’s facing his friend head on. “Not that kind of love, man. The kind where you know you’re gonna love him for the rest of your life. The kind where you’re gonna ask him to marry you.”</p><p>The heat of the air feels like it raises ten degrees and Carlos wipes at the sweat on the back of his neck again. “Judd-..I, um…you can’t… I mean, I…”</p><p>“Hey! Woah, woah! I’m sorry. Maybe, I overstepped. Alright? I could be wro-“</p><p>“No.” Carlos cuts him off, meeting his gaze firmly even though his skin feels on fire and half the beer in his stomach feels like its churning. “You’re…you’re not…wrong.”</p><p>“Alright!” Judd cheers, causing all four of the 126 playing cornhole to turn towards them. Luckily, it seems the man’s shout came at an opportune time in the game as Paul and Mateo high five under Marjan and TK’s betrayed expression. “Hey, don’t give me that look. The game’s not over and you know, I support each of you the same.”</p><p>All four of them roll their eyes at Judd’s sappiness and go back to bickering with each other.</p><p>“Nice save,” comes on a relieved exhale and Carlos rubs at his neck again.</p><p>“Come on. What’s wrong? This is exciting! We all knew it would happen eventually. You guys are good for each other."</p><p>Carlos feels some of his nervousness vanish at the words and sits up a bit straighter. “Not that I’m disagreeing, obviously, but uh,… I just…”</p><p>“Feel terrified?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carlos laughs, groaning when Judd joins in and claps him on the shoulder. </p><p>“That’s normal, bud. The night I asked Grace, I went to the bathroom at least four times because I thought I was going to puke.”</p><p>“You sick, Judd?” </p><p>TK’s sudden appearance, sweaty and grass-stained, beside them has them both facing front quicker than normal. Suspicion clouds his face. “Uh, everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“I was just telling your boy here about how Grace can’t stop talking about the county fair this weekend. She drags me to that every year and makes me ride the scrambler thing. Ties my stomach in knots, but she seems to forget that.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah I’m not a fan of rides that are constantly taken apart and put back together,” TK nods, buying the cover.</p><p>“Nope, you’re just a fan of running into burning buildings,” Carlos teases, feeling his stomach uncurl at the way TK scrunches his face at him.</p><p>“So what? You guys are over here conspiring against me and my well being by planning a trip to the county fair?”</p><p>“Grace wants everybody to come this year. It’s non-negotiable, kid.”</p><p>—————</p><p>Carlos had never put much thought into how he might propose to someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He always thought he would just know what was right when the time came, but every time he comes up with an idea to ask one Tyler Kennedy Strand to spend the rest of his life with him it feels…inadequate. </p><p>Eventually, he decides that so much of their relationship evolved through moments of spontaneity that maybe that’s the way to go. Which is how he ends up at the county fair with his boyfriend and half of their makeshift family of first responders with a simple black engagement ring in the front pocket of his jeans. </p><p>“What do you want to do first?” He asks, taking the brunt of TK’s weight with a laugh when the man falls into him with a groan. </p><p>“Can we just ride whatever it is you’re gonna force me onto so I don’t have to worry about it the whole night?”</p><p>“Hey, woah.” He holds TK at arm's length with a concerned pinch of his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”</p><p>TK’s skin blushes under neon lights flashing from a cotton candy kiosk. “Look, I know it’s stupid. I can run into burning buildings, climb ladders several hundred feet in the air, but Babe, I hate this.” He says waving his hand generically at the screams of thrill seekers surrounding them. </p><p>“It’s not stupid,” Carlos reassures. “You’re trained for those things. You feel in control in those situations. Getting on a ride that someone keeps taking down and putting back up, you’re handing over the control. Makes sense.”</p><p>TK nods, running a hand through his hair while glancing around. “Yeah, but I mean…kids can get on them…and you. I know you’ve been looking forward to this so whatever you want to ride…I’ll do it.”</p><p>Carlos feels that heavy weight of this man’s love settle somewhere deep in his chest and it has him pulling the man against him, throwing his arm around his shoulders to tuck him into his side where he fits perfectly. </p><p>“Your sacrifice, while undoubtedly sweet and very much appreciated, is not needed,” Carlos teases as they walk to catch up to the rest of the crew. “I can get one of the others to ride with me.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe somethings, but I want to…try at least.”</p><p>“Of course, thank you,” Carlos kisses the top of his head as they come to a stop behind their group standing in line for something. “What’s first you guys?”<br/>
“The ferris wheel!” Marjan cheers. “I love these things!”</p><p>“You’re going to love this one,” Grace says. “You can see for miles at the top. Nothing but flat land for miles. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Carlos feels TK tense underneath his arm. “We can sit this one out,” he whispers. </p><p>“No,” TK squeezes Carlos’ hand and doesn’t let go even when they’re seated in their bucket and slowly rotating to the top.</p><p>They’re a fourth of the way up when Carlos adjusts his fingers being slightly crushed by his boyfriend, eliciting a tight apology from the nervous man beside him. “I promise I’m not trying to break your hand,” Tk weakly laughs.</p><p>“It’s fine. You’re fine. Everything is going to be fine,” Carlos assures him then switches tactics. “So what might one city boy like to eat at his first county fair experience?”</p><p>The glare he gets in return has warmth spreading down his neck and atop his ears and he does nothing to stop the smile growing across his face. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t ‘what’ me. One- you’re trying to distract me which isn’t going to work while we’re on this death trap. Two- you said my first experience meaning you plan on torturing me every year with this. And three -  …I want whatever is going to be the least worst thing to throw up in case that happens.”</p><p>“My god, you’re romantic,” Carlos deadpans. They’ve already made one round on the ferris wheel and the view had been incredible not that TK had noticed during his rant, so he at least accomplished what he wanted to. </p><p>“Stop it,” TK nudges him away but immediately latches back onto him when their bucket sways. Carlos tries to hide his laugh as he throws his arm around TK again and holds him there as they come to a stop at the top of the ride. “Why are we stopping?”</p><p>“Relax, they’re letting people off so we will stop and go for a minute until it gets to us.”</p><p>Silence falls over them, TK eventually unwinding enough to settle against him and just enjoy the view. The ring in his pocket feels heavy in that moment, and Carlos thinks of all the ways he could start to ask, but it feels to cliche so he just leans down and kisses the top of TK’s head where it rests on his shoulder with a quiet, “I love you,” instead.</p><p>—————</p><p>“You mean to tell me you got Pretty Boy up to the top of the ferris wheel at night and didn’t ask?” Judd questions while falling into step beside him. TK and Paul are up just ahead of them leading the way to bumper cars that his boyfriend seems excited to do while the rest of the crew are scattered around the fair playing games. </p><p>“Lord, honey. Leave him alone. He’ll ask when it feels right,” Grace chides with a roll of her eyes and peace offering of popcorn held out to Carlos. He shakes the snack off, not quite feeling like eating just yet. </p><p>“She’s right, it seemed too….it didn’t seem like us.”</p><p>“Okay, but I don’t think Texas will see another solar flare for a long time so you better think of something.”</p><p>—————</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“TK-“</p><p>“No, you can’t do this. Not…not now!”</p><p>“Babe, listen-“</p><p>“Carlos, this isn’t…I can’t-“</p><p>“You’ll be fine. Marjan is going to ride with you and I’ll meet you guys at the exit.”</p><p>“You really have to pee that bad?”</p><p>“So bad.”</p><p>——————</p><p>“This is punishment for going to the bathroom isn’t it?” Carlos wonders as the ride attendee pushes down on their lap bar and secures them into the cart shaped like a gargoyle. </p><p>“What? No. I love haunted houses,” his boyfriend looks genuinely excited as the cart rolls forward at what feels like a snail’s pace. “This will be fun.”</p><p>Carlos bites his lip to hide his amusement.  “TK, you know this is more for little kids right?”</p><p>“Isn’t all of this supposed to be for kids?”</p><p>“Well, yeah I guess, but this is an actual kiddie ride.”</p><p>TK rolls his eyes and starts to look around at the creepy fake forest scene lit by blacklight. “Will you just let me have this one moment of peace where there’s no chance of death or destruction? Just a nice, smooth ride.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. You win. I’m sorry."</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>TK loops his arm with Carlos’ as their cart slowly winds through scary scenes of various themes meant for kids under the age of ten and they ride in silence. They turn a sharp corner that makes the both of them laugh in surprise and are dumped into a circus room with clowns popping out of boxes and fun mirrors lining the walls. </p><p>TK makes fun of how giant Carlos’ head looks in one of the mirrors until their cart shudders to stop and suddenly the dark, blacklight scenery around them is flooded with fluorescent light. Silence fills the room except the slight swoosh of the animatronic clowns that are still popping up and down and neither of them move. </p><p>“Apologies, Gargoyles,” an automated voice comes over the loud speaker above them. "This ride is experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated in your cart, the ride will begin operating shortly.”</p><p>Carlos bites his lip hard to keep from laughing, but it’s useless when TK mutters,<br/>
“What the fuck?”</p><p>TK looks offended by his uncontrollable laughter, but he can’t help it. He’s practically laid over on his boyfriend wiping tears from his eyes when he speaks again, “And I hate clowns.”</p><p>It sends Carlos into another fit of laughter but eventually he sits up straight to look teary-eyed at his boyfriend. “What was that you were saying about a slow, smooth-“</p><p>“Don’t! Don’t say it,” TK groans, but he’s trying not to laugh. “This is the worst night of my entire life.”</p><p>“Oh, undoubtedly,” Carlos plays along. “This has been a real tragedy.”</p><p>“Why did I agree to any of this?”</p><p>“Because you love me.”</p><p>“Oh,” TK props his elbow on the lap bar and drops his head into his palm. “Well, if there was any sensible explanation it would be that one. The things I do for you, Babe.”</p><p>Carlos knows he’s joking, but somehow the words settle heavy in his chest and that warmth from before nearly sets him on fire. He places a hand on TK’s back and rubs up and down gently. “I am very thankful for each and every one of those things.”</p><p>TK keeps his head down when he asks, “Even being the worst person ever to bring to a fair?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be stuck on this ride with anyone else but you.”</p><p>The teasing tone in his voice must have dropped out, because his boyfriend rolls his head on his palm to look at him for a long silent moment before groaning, “That was cheesy, even for you, but also, incredibly sweet.”</p><p>Carlos smiles, slow and soft, and suddenly every fear he’s had in the last couple of weeks while holding onto the ring in his pocket just disappears. “TK.”</p><p>“Officer Reyes,” he says, picking up on the heavy way Carlos had said his name. </p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Apologies, Gargoyles! This ride is experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated in your cart, the ride will begin operating shortly.”</p><p>“I really hope so. I’m starving. Hey. Do they have funnel cake?”</p><p>Carlos blows out a breath, annoyed at the timing of the automated recording. “It’s a fair, TK. I think they’d loose their license if they didn’t have those.”</p><p>“We’re getting one as soon as we get off this dumb ride. And nachos! I haven’t had artificial cheese since the last time my dad took me to a Mets game.”<br/>
“Anything you want, Tiger.”</p><p>TK smirks at him with a pleased, “You’re too good to me.”</p><p>“You think so?” Carlos pushes, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“I know so.”</p><p>Carlos leans forward and kisses him once before pulling back, “TK?”</p><p>His boyfriend narrows his eyes at him and laughs suspiciously. “Yes?”</p><p>Carlos let’s go of TK’s hand and reaches into his pocket, keeping his fingers closed in a fist when he pulls it out. “I, uh…I’ve been trying to find a way to say this for a while and I know this isn’t the top of a ferris wheel, or a solar flare. I mean we’re stuck on a kiddie ride surrounded by clowns for God’s sake, but our entire relationship has unfolded through moments we didn’t plan for so I figure why not one more?”</p><p>“Carlos…”</p><p>Opening his hand, he takes one last deep breath and reveals the simple black band laying in his palm outstretched between them. “Tyler Kennedy Strand, will you marry me?”</p><p>There’s a moment where neither of them move, breathe even, and then TK is looking up from the ring to Carlos back to the ring before bursting out laughing. Panic races through Carlos at his reaction until TK falls into him and kisses him soft and slow. </p><p>They pull back from one another, breathless and smiling, and TK’s eyes are shiny with tears, but Carlos needs an actual answer before his heart decides to stop. “Ty?”</p><p>“Oh God!” TK rushes, “Yes! Yes, sorry I just- the clowns…the ride.. all of it..it’s just…”</p><p>Carlos, face aching with a smile still winces. “I should have waited, hmm?”</p><p>TK kisses him again, cupping his face and wiping at the tears that have rolled down Carlos’ face without his consent.  “No, baby! That’s not what I meant….this is…I never would’ve imagined this and there was time when we first met that I couldn’t imagine that either. Carlos…this is perfect.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I can…I can ask again later somewhere more romantic.”</p><p>“If you don’t put that ring on my finger right now, Carlos Reyes-“</p><p>Whatever threat he was going to make, Carlos cuts him off by kissing him and doing just that. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>“Finally!” Judd yells from the group huddled outside of the funhouse ride. “We thought y’all would never get off that thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, we considered pulling rank and fixing it ourselves. We’re starving!” Marjan adds as Carlos and TK walk up to them hand in hand grinning ear to ear. </p><p>Mateo twists his face in concern, “The funhouse mess you with or something? Why are you guys smiling like that?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Paul says, but begins smiling, too.</p><p>“What?” comes in a chorus as the whole group look between Carlos and TK and Paul.</p><p>“You guys gotta tell ‘em!” Paul laughs, barely resisting the urge to hug them. </p><p>“Tell us what?” Judd says, wrapping an arm around Grace. </p><p>“Well…” TK starts, but looks to Carlos and says, “You should tell them.”</p><p>Carlos kisses the grin curling at the corner of his fiancé's mouth once, then on the temple. “I thought of something, Judd.”</p><p>Judd starts to ask what the hell he’s talking about, but then his jaw drops. “Are you kidding me? Stuck on a kiddie ride?!”</p><p>“Hey, you said I would know when it was right,” Carlos defends, still smiling and hugging TK close to himself. “I knew it was right.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned! Come here!” Judd hollers and plows into them, crushing them both in a hug before kissing the top of TK’s head as he squirms away. “Congrats, you guys!”</p><p>“What’s happening?” Mateo asks, Marjan looking just as lost until Paul hugs them just as fiercely as Judd had. </p><p>“Reyes finally came to his senses!” She explains, pulling Mateo with her to join the group hug.</p><p>“I’m so confused,” he says even though they’re all standing there hugging each other. Marjan smacks him on the back of the head playfully. “They’re engaged, Probie!”</p><p>Carlos feels the hug get tighter as they all continue a stream of congratulatory sentiments and catches Judd’s eye as the tallest of their group of friends. He nods once, a proud smile on his face. Carlos starts to say thank you when he hears TK’s voice muffled from where he’s being crushed by their family say, “Can we stop hugging now? My fiancé promised me nachos and a funnel cake as soon as we got off the ride.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>